


Liar

by DoomsDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsDaisy/pseuds/DoomsDaisy
Summary: Haise has a nightmare





	Liar

He came to Haise more often than not in his dreams. They all started the same: the checkered room, the poignant bite of blood in the air, the feeling of crawling unease.

And then a voice in his ear, shivering as if on the edge of mania.

" _Haise_..."

But this dream was different than its many predecessors. The person behind him had always been like a ghost, only his voice reaching him. This time, though, a cold hand touched his side before flattening out and snaking up to his chest. Haise looked down and saw the dark fingernails, bitten obsessively to the quick.

"Leave me alone." Haise spoke, his words feeling like thick mud in his mouth.

The person-- the _phantom_ \-- behind him only laughed and pressed himself against Haise's back.

"You're the one who left _me_ alone, Haise. All alone in this room..."

Another cold hand joined the first, but it traveled down, until a pinkie was dancing on the hem of his waistband. The touch made Haise's stomach churn.

"Won't you let me out? Don't you miss me?"

"I don't even know who you are!" Haise raised his voice in his frustration, and it reverberated across the tall walls that seemed to stretch into a void.

"Oh, but you do, you _do_." The voice whispered maddeningly into his ear. "You're just being greedy, Haise."

Haise didn't recall the hand undoing his pants, but suddenly he felt a grip like ice on his member. He looked down to see the hand gently holding his flaccid cock. It's tenderness was offset by the unexpected appearance of dark, dried smears that decorated the slender hand. Haise already knew what it was-- he could smell it. His stomach ached and his mouth watered as he watched the bloodied hand stroke up the shaft in a teasingly light grasp. He wasn't sure if it was due to hunger or disgust.

"Little Haise, playing the homemaker. Playing the investigator. We both know that's not who you are."

"S-stop," Haise begged as he tried to lift his arms to no avail. "Stop this..."

"Why should I?" The voice chittered, "You _want_ this. You can't lie to me."

Haise opened his mouth to say something, but his words stuck in his throat. He could feel heat blossoming in his stomach, sickly sweet in contrast to the cold, relentless touch.

"Ah, your body is so much more honest."

Haise looked down again and saw that his cock had swollen substantially. The sight of it eagerly twitching in the gory grasp of the stranger made him want to vomit.

"If only you listened to what your body is telling you, Haise."

He wanted to run away, to rid himself of the corpse-like touch, to escape from the incessant whispering that poured into his ear. Instead, he leaned back into the coldness of the stranger's body.

"That's right," The hand moved faster, it's palm catching on the dry skin of Haise's cock in a painful manner. "That's right, let go, Haise..."

And he did. Even if the touch seemed to burn his skin, he let that pain overtake him until his mind was white with the sensation. It didn't make sense. None of it made sense. Haise let himself be willed away into the swelling blackness in his chest and as his body began to shake, he felt something, just a shred of something that made his heart pound deafeningly in his ears.

Relief. The promise of a relief so immense that he felt nearly insane with the need to obtain it. If he let himself go, to say 'damn it all' to everything he had been holding onto, he knew that the relief would burst forth and carry him away.

But he couldn't. He knew that, too.

" _Haise_ ," The voice was warning now, as if the stranger could feel him pulling away from the situation.

He couldn't let go, as much as he desperately wanted to. It was enough to cement him somewhat, even if he wanted to cry.

_"Haise!"_

 

~

 

His eyes snapped open as he gasped in air. He could still hear the unadulterated anger of the voice ringing in his ears, but that, just like the contents of the dream, were slowly draining away from his mind.

He sat up with a grunt. His shirt was sticking to his chest with the sheer amount of sweat he had produced while sleeping. Yuck.

Haise got up from bed and peeled off the shirt as he made his way to the bathroom. Whatever he had dreamt about had already been forgotten, but the dread of it still lingered like a bad taste in his mouth.

God, he needed a cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thrilled to have a patron ask for something tg related, I haven't written for the fandom in years ;o;


End file.
